


Escape Velocity

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukawa and Kuribayashi - ecritis, saudade, escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Velocity

**Author's Note:**

> For eve2nine, who prompted with the three words above.

It's always felt as if he's been going nowhere fast -- Kuribayashi tries and tries, has been attempting to reach his goals for what seems like ages. A man at his age, married to a woman who he doesn't quite understand, surrounded by bright students who seem to know exactly what they want, and here he is, watching everyone go past him at the speed of light, except for just one person. He got this far, met Yukawa Manabu, and somehow, stayed and stayed and stayed. When he thinks about it he can't decide if he's captured or stuck. But then, he doesn't really want to escape, does he? Despite all he is, every small thing about him, there's never any judgment in Yukawa's eyes.


End file.
